Curious Hanyou
by Leila84
Summary: After one of their fights Kagome devises a way to let Inuyasha know just how she feels. Rated M for suggestions and implications. ONESHOT
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own anything of or related to Inuyasha.

I'm just your average run of the mill fan who had an idea for a story.

I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**

* * *

**

**I would really like reviews. Good or Bad. I need to know what you think.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own anything of or relating to Inuyasha.

Neither do I own Plumb or her music!

* * *

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Kagome screamed.

"Why is it always my fault?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Because it is." She hollered in return.

"They're at it again." Shippo said sighing. He, Miroku and Sango had just returned from gathering fire wood. They all sat down a safe distance away and began making the fire.

Inuyasha came over to them mumbling. He sat down beside a tree and leaned his head back with a harsh sigh. "What was that all about?" Shippo asked.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sango looked around, "Where's Kagome?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged. "She ran off into the woods somewhere."

"In the woods?" Miroku said quickly, "Inuyasha, its dangerous in there."

"I can take care of myself." Inuyasha said mocking Kagome.

Sango stood, "I'm going to find her." She announced, glaring at Inuyasha. "She's right you know," She continued as she walked away, "you really can be a jerk."

Sango walked through the woods searching for her friend. "Where has she gotten to?" She asked the wind. She began walking towards the sound of running water. As she neared the water a single sound could be heard rising above the sound of the rushing water. It was Kagome crying. Sango shook her head, "Inuyasha put Kagome through so much and he tested her loyalty way too often." She walked into the clearing and saw Kagome kneeling by the waterside, her tears creating ripples in the water as they slid off of her chin. Sango wanted to cry when she saw her friend and cursed Inuyasha silently for hurting her again. "Kagome."

Kagome jumped. She turned, "Oh, Sango, I didn't hear you come up." She forced a smile.

Sango sat down beside her, "Are you alright?" She asked.

Kagome sniffed and wiped away the remaining tears, "I'm fine." She smiled again.

"Kagome, you can talk to me you know."

"I said I'm fine." Kagome snapped at her. She got up and began walking away. She turned back to Sango, "I appreciate it though." She said with a genuine smile. Sango got up and together they walked back to camp.

As they reached the camp, Inuyasha looked up. "Well its abo---" He didn't finish. He couldn't see it, but he could smell that Kagome had been crying. "Was she crying because of me?" Inuyasha thought. "I didn't think it would hurt her. We fight all the time. I didn't mean to hurt my Kagome." He jumped inside. "HIS Kagome?" He shook his head. "I can't think about her like that. I love Kikyo.. . don't I?"

Kagome sat down by the fire, away from Inuyasha. The sting of their fight still lingered in her heart. She reached into her bag and pulled out her diary and began writing furiously. She sat there writing for a little while, then she set it down beside her, the book still opened to its most recent entry. She looked around, while she wrote, her friends (aside from Inuyasha) had fallen asleep. She took out her portable C.D. player and played with the buttons setting it to a certain song. She then put the player down beside her diary. She reached into her bag, pulled out some clean clothes and announced, "I am going to take a bath." She walked back into the woods towards the water. Thinking of the open book she smiled.

Inuyasha leaned up eyeing the book she had left. He sniffed the air to make sure she wasn't anywhere near. He got up and walked over and picked up her diary. He sat down and began to read.

"Inuyasha and I had another fight today. Over something stupid as usual. I don't think he realizes how much he truly hurts me each time we fight. The way he treats me kind of reminds me of that song "Better" By Plumb. I have the C.D. in my C.D. player. I just wished Inuyasha knew just how much I really love him. I wished he realized that every time he runs to Kikyo he takes a piece of my heart with him. Oh well. I guess he his just too stubborn. . ."

He put down the book and stared at the C.D. player. Curiosity peaked his interest. He poked Sango, "What?" she said groggily.

He remembered seeing Kagome show Sango how to work the player before. "How do you make this work?"

She turned over and pointed at the ear phones, "put those over your ears." Inuyasha awkwardly the headphones on as she said. Then she reached over and pressed play. After doing this she turned over and went back to sleep. As the song began to play Inuyasha's face fell. Listening intently to the lyrics he didn't like what he heard.

You live inside a dream

Everything tastes so sweet

As long as it agrees with how you feel

You're dancing in your sleep

'Til all the eyes that look at me

awaken your anxieties

You're so afraid, so you try to break me, yeah

I don't want to care

And I don't want to hate

And I don't want to see you fall too far away

All because of fear

'Cause when you're afraid

You lash out at me

When you say all the things that you never meant to say

And try to break me

But in the end, what leaves you broken

In the end, makes you better, yeah

Your face looks so green

When the sun is shining differently

And you're standing in the shade

'Cause face to face you're sweet

Like candy sticking to my teeth

But underneath so damaging

There is no strength in trying to break me, no

I don't want to care

And I don't want to hate

And I don't want to see you fall too far away

All because of fear

'Cause when you're afraid

You lash out at me

When you say all the things that you never meant to say

And try to break me

But in the end, what leaves you broken

in the end, makes you better

Yeah, I don't want to hate

I don't want to be broken

I don't want to hate you

I don't want to hate

I don't want to be broken

I don't want to hate you

I don't want to care

and I don't want to hate

and I don't want to see you fall too far away

All because of fear

'Cause when you're afraid

you lash out at me

When you say all the things that you never meant to say

and try to break me

But in the end, what leaves you broken

In the end, makes you better, Yeah

He sat there and listening to the rest of the song. As the music played Inuyasha's thought ran. "I didn't mean to make her feel like that. I hadn't even realized that I had been." Inuyasha's heart ached as he the song played on. "I hate the smell of her tears," he thought, "it always meant that she was sad or upset." The song ended and he took off the headphones. "I have pushed her too far this time. . . . I can't bear the thought of losing my Kagome." There is was again, that phrase. "HIS Kagome." "Do I really love her? Was it her that his heart ached for when he was alone?

Suddenly he jumped up and hollered, "I DO!" His friends stirred.

"You do what?" Miroku asked half asleep.

"Nothing! Go back to sleep." He took off. "I do love her! To hell with Kikyo! And I'm gonna tell her right now. Damn it, I'm gonna show her!" He thought with a smirk as he came upon the clearing where Kagome was bathing.

She was sitting with her back toward him, singing the song that he had just listened to.

The wind blew softly and her scent tickled his nose. He smiled, her scent was intoxicating. She smelled of a warm spring day, sunshine and lilies. The lilies came from her delicious smelling body wash that she used. The same soap that she was lathering herself with now.

Inuyasha watched her in silence as she rinsed off the soap and stood up to wash her lower half. Inuyasha walked forward. He took off his clothes and walked into the water. As he got closer, she froze, now aware of the presence behind her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "Please don't sit me." He added quickly.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking.

He turned her around. She looked squarely at his chest. He lifted her chin until she was looking into his eyes. "Please don't be mad, but I read that stuff you wrote. Sango helped me listen to that song you were talking about." Kagome gasped as she saw a tear forming in his eyes. "Is that really how you feel?" He continued.

She sighed and looked away, "Sometimes. Sometimes you make me feel like you don't want me here. Like you would send me home for good if I couldn't detect the shards. Your 'shard detector'." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I never meant to make you feel that way." He reached up and wiped away her tears. "Kagome, I hate it when you cry." He pulled her into a deep embrace. Their bare chests pressing into each other. "I am SO sorry, Kagome. Please forgive me.

She looked deeply into his eyes and together they closed the gap between them and kissed.

He picked her up and carried her out of the water. Spreading out his clothes like a blanket he laid her down, refusing to break the kiss.

That night Inuyasha "showed" Kagome just how much he wanted her there. Just how much he NEEDED her there. And just how much he loved her.

Laying together wrapped tightly in Inuyasha's arms, as she drifted off into a peaceful contented sleep she whispered with a smile, " Thank God for curious hanyou's!" and with a gentle sigh, she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
